


Узник совести

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок недоволен имперской политикой, и Кирк оказывается предпочтительной альтернативой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узник совести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crime of Conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933764) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, MelamoryBlack, и всей команде fandom Leonard the Great Nimoy 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015.
> 
> История миррор-вселенной взята из эпизода «В зеркале темном» сериала «Энтерпрайз». Для тех, кто не смотрел: вулканцы прилетают на землю с мирными намереньями, но земляне принимают это за вторжение и убивают всю делегацию, что становится переломным моментом в истории Земли и в конечном счете ведет к появлению Терранской Империи.

Спок знал, что Терранская Империя... нелогична.

Конечно, это признавал каждый здравомыслящий вулканец. Любой последователь заветов Сурака согласился бы, что имперская политика устрашения могла привести лишь к беспорядкам и бунту, противореча самим основам миролюбивых учений Сурака. Сперва, после катастрофического первого контакта с Землей, вулканцы еще пытались им следовать.

«Ри клау ау ик клау ту». Не вреди тому, кто вредит тебе. Так вулканцы и поступали. Они выражали протест мирными путями, но терране оказались жестоки и суровы. Они вырезали целые города, не делая различий между взрослыми и детьми, пока Верховный Совет не капитулировал. Вулканцы не были готовы отвечать теми же методами. На каждый уничтоженный земной корабль создавалось несколько новых, отчаянье вулканцев было не столь велико, чтобы устроить геноцид, напав на Землю. Капитуляция казалась ... логичной.

Глядя в прошлое, вулканцы признавали, что это было самой большой ошибкой в их истории.

«Нуфау ау сочья — йи дунга ма ту сочья». Предложите мир — и вы получите мир, говорил Сурак. Вулканцы предложили мир, и тот был жестоко, безжалостно отвергнут.

Вулканцы сдались, но атаки не прекратились. Члены Верховного совета были казнены. Шикар — гордая столица Вулкана — взорвана примитивным ядерным оружием, оставив в память о захвате лишь непригодную для жизни пустошь. Десятки крупных городов были преднамеренно разрушены, ни в чем не повинных детей крали из школ и убивали. В результате погибло более миллиарда вулканцев, и население планеты сократилось до примерно тринадцати миллиардов. Спок знал, что число 13 считалось «несчастливым» по людскому поверью, и порой задумывался, не осталась ли его раса в живых лишь благодаря извращенному чувству юмора людей, в то время как Зал Древней Мысли и Катровый Ковчег были разграблены и уничтожены...

В любом случае, люди стремительно подчиняли свою новую планету — подчиняли расу, которая была старше, благороднее, мудрее и сильнее, чем те могли надеяться когда-либо стать. Вулканцы стали гражданами второго сорта. Ресурсы их прекрасного пустынного мира равнодушно пустили на производство кораблей, и к тому моменту, когда другие планеты обеспокоились долгим отсутствием Вулкана на политической арене, корабли Терранской Империи, достигавшие при помощи краденых технологий седьмого варпа, уже направлялись к Теллару, Альфе Центавра, Денобуле…

Раньше другие расы неохотно уважали вулканцев как миротворцев, и благоговели перед их знаменитым интеллектом. Теперь все, не только люди, пользовались их талантами и пренебрегали ими самими. Терране высмеивали их трусость, но другие расы искренне ненавидели их — подчинившихся низшему виду, и позволивших Терранской Империи укрепиться и преуспеть.

Вулканцы приспособились.

Заветы Сурака сохранились, но претерпели искажение. Мир продолжали оберегать — но лишь на Вулкане, среди своих. Инопланетяне — другое дело.

«Любой заключит мир, если это единственный для него способ выжить», — говорил Сурак. — «Медли отнять жизнь. Пока есть возможность, не убивай».

Мир не сохраняет жизни. Порой, чтобы выжить, нужно убивать. Убийство сохраняет жизнь.

Спок соглашался с этими толкованиями, понимал их нужность. Он уважал приспособляемость своей расы, восхищался их старанием балансировать на грани между моралью, традициями и выживанием. В Империи, где правили люди, он с гордостью и вызовом называл себя вулканцем, отказываясь от своей человеческой, порочной, крови.

А потом появился Кирк.

 

***

 

Споку было шесть, когда он впервые встретил человека.

Его мать умерла при родах, потому что на Вулкане не было доступа к технологиям, которые могли бы ее спасти, а она настаивала на естественных родах. Но Сарек рассказывал своему сыну-полукровке о его ласковой матери, ее скрытой силе и кипении, ослепительности чувств, которые озадачивали и зачаровывали его. Спок сожалел о смерти матери, но слышал о ней достаточно, чтобы любить ее, даже не будучи знакомым. И его всегда, всегда ставила в тупик ненависть, которую его собратья испытывали к людям. Разве могли люди быть так жестоки, как о них рассказывали, если мама оставила ему записи своего голоса, поющего земные колыбельные? Разве могли люди быть бессердечными чудовищами, если она с трудом научилась ткать вулканский шелк, чтобы самой сшить его первую серебристо-серую распашонку? Разве мог отец тайно скорбеть о мучительнице?

Человек появился ничем в остальном не примечательным днем. У Спока был урок физической подготовки, и его сверстники, собравшись за стенами школы, тщательно повторяли ката. Погода стояла ветреная, песок выбивался из-под ног и вился в воздухе. Это усложняло задачу, и Спок полностью сосредоточился на движениях мышц и ступней. Он не замечал приближения человека, пока учитель не перестал повторять команды и замолк.

— Какого черта здесь происходит?

Резкий голос, говорящий на стандарте, оторвал класс от тренировки. Дети почти синхронно замерли и обернулись к краснолицему коренастому человеку, покрытому странной субстанцией, называвшейся, насколько было известно Споку, потом. На нем была мокрая безрукавка и «шорты».

А еще он был вооружен.

В одной руке у человека был фазер, другая небрежно держала кинжал, а на бедре гордо виднелся агонизатор. Фазер, словно случайно, был направлен на невозмутимого учителя.

— Тренируешь солдат? Повстанцев?

— Нет, сэр, — спокойно ответил тот. — Это традиционное вулканское искусство, используемое в основном с целью сохранения физического здоровья...

— Чушь.

Учитель замолк.

— Ты! — одна из девочек вздрогнула, когда фазер направился на нее. — Сколько времени уже длятся эти занятия?

У нее, как и у большинства вулканцев, были карие глаза. Спок отчетливо помнил, как они с любопытством смотрели на человека, без страха, с невинным удивлением. — Приблизительно 1239 стандартных часов, сэр.

— Сколько лет.

Она моргнула.

— В течение всего предакадемического обучения. Иногда и после.

Спок помнил, у девочки было узкое лицо, а детская зеленая туника была ей велика. Почему-то сильнее всего в его памяти отпечатался блик вулканского солнца на ее прямых черных волосах, прежде чем вой фазера прервал ее, и она исчезла.

Смерть. Незнакомое для детей явление. Класс застыл в ступоре, но учитель, сориентировавшись быстрее, преградил подступ к своим подопечным. Едва заметное движение — и кинжал, который человек еще недавно небрежно держал в руке, оказался в сердце учителя. Тот упал — ярко-зеленая кровь хлынула на песок — и умер.

Спок смотрел на него, смотрел, пока белая вспышка не заслонила все вокруг.

Человек с агонизатором отошел, и Спок пришел в себя, тяжело дыша, тело ныло и подрагивало в конвульсиях, а в горле першило. Дети молчали.

— Вот что происходит, детки, когда вы пытаетесь бунтовать, — сказал человек. — Помните это. Я положу конец этим вашим традициям, а вы — помните это.

Тренировки не прекратились. Спок сомневался, что человек вообще пытался остановить их. Прослужив с людьми многие годы и анализируя это воспоминание, он понял, что тот просто наслаждался бессмысленными убийствами. Он убивал ради развлечения, издевался и запугивал группу детей лишь для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свою власть как человека, терранина, завоевателя.

Поняв это, Спок поклялся всегда считать себя вулканцем.

 

***

 

— Наше задание, сэр? — спросил Спок капитана Пайка.

— Ты возьмешь образец, вулканец. В одиночку. А потом мы взорвем эту планету к клингонской матери, так что поторопись.

Спок отсалютовал и отправился выполнять приказ. Они находились на орбите планеты Денева, по последним данным ставшей жертвой паразитической формы жизни, перехватывавшей управление нервной системой своей добычи, по сути, контролируя ее поведение — если та выживет. Несмотря на то, что Спок был старшим офицером, из-за своей расовой принадлежности он не знал, что ему поручат эту опасную миссию. К нетерпимости Пайка все давно привыкли.

К его удивлению, в транспортаторной его ждал старпом Кирк. 

— Сэр.

Тот сдержанно кивнул, вперив него тяжелый пронзительный взгляд. Поняв, что ответа не последует, Спок шагнул на площадку транспортатора и кивнул оператору.

— Пуск.

 

***

 

Спок с Вулкана был знаком с болью не понаслышке.

От одиночества в детстве до издевательств и злобы в Академии Звездного Флота (ползи к себе в пустыню, зеленый человечек), он знал душевные страдания, хоть и успешно подавлял их; из физических мук он успел испытыть агонизатор, ядовитый укус ле-матьи, который едва пережил, сломанные ребра и раздробленное плечо — подарок других кадетов, презиравших инопланетянина, учившегося лучше них.

Ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он ощущал теперь.

Все цвета поблекли, он видел лишь разные оттенки серого, испещренные черными точками. Боль пронзила его череп, позвоночник, распространилась по всем нервам и активизировала каждый синапс в теле, вырвала саму его сущность из потаенного места внутри. И все из-за двух крошечных проколов на пояснице.

Странные, похожие на резину существа, кажется, наконец отвлеклись от него, продолжая издавать звуки, напоминающие хлюпанье. Ему потребовалась каждая частица вулканского самоконтроля, чтобы перевернуться на спину, поднять с земли хирургические щипцы и отправить напавший на него организм в емкость для образцов.

Существо не сопротивлялось, и, закрыв герметичную крышку, Спок начал жадно хватать ртом воздух, борясь с чуждым влиянием, с... тем, что поселилось в его теле.

Едва ли не мучительнее физической боли был тихий зуд в мыслях, похожий на телепатическое вторжение. Спок не знал его языка, но понимал суть. Простые послания — помоги нам, уступи, подчинись, делись с нами, убей их...

Спок знал, что не сможет транспортироваться в таком состоянии. Сейчас он сопротивлялся существу, но сколько он продержится? Он не слишком волновался об экипаже «Энтерпрайз» — они не несли для него ни практической, ни сентиментальной ценности — но, захватив корабль, паразиты распространятся по всей Империи, в том числе попадут на Вулкан, что было совершенно неприемлемо.

Более того, если кто-то осознает угрозу, которую нес Спок, его немедленно убьют. В этом он не сомневался.

Поэтому он продолжал лежать на холодной земле, наблюдая сквозь серый туман в глазах, как оранжеватые существа порхают в тени покинутых зданий. Они не обращали на него никакого внимания.

Только окончательно овладев собой, Спок нетвердо поднялся на ноги и нашарил коммуникатор. 

— Спок — «Энтерпрайз», — тихо выдавил он, — Принимайте одного.

Даже луч транспортатора казался серым.

Стоило Споку увидеть незараженного оператора, как существо усилило давление, пока каждый нерв не вспыхнул иссушающим пламенем. Спок игнорировал это ощущение, отказавшись от контроля в пользу полного подавления. — Энсин, — вежливо произнес он. Тот, поняв, что попал на глаза вулканцу, поежился и торопливо поздоровался, но Спок уже вылетел из транспортаторной.

Он устремился в свою лабораторию и, лишь укрывшись там, наконец связался с мостиком. 

— Спок капитану Пайку. Образец организма доставлен.

— Доклад на мостике, — резкий ответ. — Отбой.

Наука всегда шла вторым номером за завоеванием и обороной. Дважды проверив, что паразит надежно заперт, Спок по памяти добрался до турболифта и отправился на мостик, едва различая дорогу сквозь туманный сумрак в глазах.

Он знал, что ему придется искать лечение в одиночку. Горькая мысль; рискованная затея, которую капитан никогда бы не одобрил, но ему не впервой хранить секреты от Пайка.

Нужно просто вести себя спокойно и небрежно. Вот и все.

Когда он ступил на мостик, Пайк посмотрел на него.

— Ну, наконец-то. Займи свое место; мы откроем огонь по восточной части колонии и продолжим веерный обстрел по направлению от северо-запада к юго-западу. Стандартная процедура.

— Да, сэр.

Спок знал, что за последние двести лет многие из наставлений Сурака устарели, стали излишни и непродуктивны. Но одно из них неоднократно приходило ему на ум: скорбное и непоколебимое, всеобъемлющее напоминание, от которого он не мог избавиться. Скорее всего, оно не покидало его потому, что было не наставлением, а просто фактом.

«Чье бы сердце не пронзило копье — оно пронзит твое».

Несмотря на весь вулканский контроль, бессмысленное насилие Звездного Флота всегда вызывало у него угрызения совести.

Именно им он сперва приписал внезапную апатию, тупую боль в костях; он сам не заметил, как сорвался с места и кинулся к капитанскому креслу.

Спок и Пайк свалились на пол, не прекращая колотить друг друга руками и ногами, свирепо и примитивно. Спустя секунду их растащили, и Спок бросился в атаку. Он ударил кого-то в челюсть, ощутил, как кожа на костяшках пальцев стесалась о чьи-то зубы, впечатал другого в стену, отразил локтем нападение со спины, извиваясь словно угорь, размахивая руками в бессмысленной ярости.

А затем серый мир погрузился в блаженную черноту.

 

***

 

— Это самая большая глупость, что ты когда-либо делал.

Слова эхом звенели у него в ушах. Спок медленно приоткрыл глаза. Вокруг все по-прежнему было серым, но более угрюмым, без металлического блеска. Он поднял голову и почти равнодушно посмотрел на коммандера Кирка.

— Попытался убить Пайка, — уточнил Кирк. — По крайней мере, так казалось. Но ты ведь не планировал этого, да?

Спок не стал спрашивать, откуда Кирк это знал.

— Да.

— Хотел видеть его мертвым?

Спок озлобленно впился в Кирка взглядом, даже не потрудившись сесть. 

— Желание видеть кого-либо мертвым сильно отличается от попытки убийства — тем более, такой глупой.

Губы Кирка изогнулись в усмешке. 

— Разумно. И «глупость» в этом случае — преуменьшение. — Задумавшись, он склонил голову набок и замолк.

— Когда меня казнят? — спросил Спок.

— Жутко ждать, а?

Спок молча смотрел на него.

Кирк чуть насмешливо улыбнулся, а затем произнес:

— Мой брат связался со мной с планеты — по личному каналу. Он сопротивлялся паразитам, большинству колонистов не удалось. Они захватили тебя, поэтому ты пытался убить Пайка, так?

— Да.

— Ты наш лучший ученый, — твердо сказал Кирк. Вопроса в его тоне не звучало. — Как думаешь, если я тебя выпущу, сможешь найти лечение?

Спок не стал рассчитывать вероятность, ответ мог быть только один.

— Да.

Кирк еще сомневался.

— Ты пока можешь себя контролировать?

Пока. Но, да, он справлялся. Наконец ему удалось понять суть. 

— Боль — порождение разума, — ответил Спок и отключил синапсы, замедлил течение электрических зарядов, осознанно сдвинул нейронную сеть в мозгу. Боль не сможет добраться до него, если он не позволит ей, а без боли паразит бессилен. — Я могу работать.

Без дальнейших вопросов Кирк опустил силовое поле карцера. Спок медленно поднялся, все тело онемело. Выйдя в коридор, он заметил безжизненное тело охранника. 

— У тебя два часа, — сказал Кирк, — потом ты покойник. 

— Ясно.

 

***

 

Свет. 

Удивительно со стороны природы наделить существо такой чувствительностью к свету, что, едва попав в его лучи, оно немедленно гибнет. Деневский образец действительно умер, оказавшись под вспышкой белого света, по интенсивности близкого к солнцу его родины. У Спока ушел час на то, чтобы определить это. 

Ему нужно было протестировать средство на существе, захваченном паразитом, но Споку совершенно не хотелось ослепнуть, а до тех пор, как его отсутствие в карцере будет замечено, оставался еще час. Вероятно, каждую потраченную им минуту на планете гибли люди, но он сомневался, что они хотели бы излечиться, но ослепнуть. Калек в Империи обычно убивали. 

К счастью, уже через несколько минут он определил, что ультрафиолет также губителен для паразитов. Свобода, охватившая его тело после смерти существа, заставила каждую мышцу обмякнуть, и он немедленно вызвал коммандера Кирка. 

Войдя в лабораторию, Кирк посмотрел на него. 

— Каким образом?

— Свет. Думаю, несколько спутников, испускающих мощное ультрафиолетовое излучение, смогут уничтожить существ столь же эффективно, как и бомбардировки — если не более. Их можно запустить в считанные дни. 

— Хорошая работа, коммандер. Я отведу тебя обратно в карцер, а потом представлю Пайку твои результаты. 

Спок помедлил, сомневаясь в честности старпома. Что произойдет, если капитан решит все же убить Спока? 

Но выбора не было, и он кивнул. Усталый и изнуренный, он вошел в карцер. Звук активации силового поля напоминал предвестие смерти. 

 

***

 

— Люди — гордые существа, — однажды сказал ему Сарек. — Гордые и высокомерные. Они теряют терпение, когда их мнение оспаривают. 

— Но настаивать на бесполезном ходе действий нелогично, — сообщил малолетний Спок. — Истребление вианцев по приказу Императрицы, даже после их капитуляции, лишило Империю возможности использовать их ресурсы, а значит, было непродуктивно. 

— Безусловно. Но Империя уже успела высмеять вианцев в своей пропаганде, представила их слабым и трусливым противником, использующим подлые приемы. Предвидя долгую и кровавую войну, Империя создала образ вианцев как врага, не заслуживающего снисхождения даже после капитуляции. 

— Никогда не мог понять пропаганды.

— Она используется, чтобы заставить индивидуумов игнорировать логику в пользу ненависти. В любом случае, Империя не могла открыто использовать технологии вианцев, не выставив себя лжецами. 

— Конечно, Империя лжет.

— Но она делает это осторожно, — сказал Сарек. — Быть пойманным на лжи унизительно для многих рас, и людей в том числе. И, столкнувшись с доказательством своей неправоты, человеческая природа приводит людей к насилию. 

— Все человеческое ведет к насилию, — заметил Спок. 

Вздох. Усталый, измученный, покорный. 

— Именно поэтому, сын мой, Вулкан и пал. 

 

***

 

Услышав громкие, сердитые голоса, Спок поднялся с койки. Стоявший снаружи охранник отошел. 

— Капитан, я настаиваю — для Империи будет лучше, если мы сохраним колонию максимально неповрежденной, и, кроме того, у спутникового излучения больше шансов полностью уничтожить паразитов, поскольку они позволяют накрыть всю планету одновременно... 

— А я говорю — нет, Кирк! Ничто, созданное этим предателем...

— Другие ученые могут подтвердить результаты...

— Мы получили приказ уничтожить планету, Кирк, и именно так я и поступлю — как только покончим с ним. 

Пайк подошел к камере, и Спок выпрямился с отчужденным видом; его взгляд уловил фазер в руке капитана, неприкрытое отчаянье на лице Кирка.

— Капитан? — спокойно произнес он. 

Пайк ударил кулаком по панели управления рядом с камерой. Силовое поле мигнуло и исчезло. 

— Радуйся, что умрешь быстро, вулканец. 

— Вы необычайно добры, — невозмутимо ответил Спок.

Он покорно ждал, когда Пайк поднимет фазер. Предсказуемое развитие событий, но сопротивляться бесполезно. Рассматривая изящное дуло фазера, он задумался о том, как ощущается его луч — жжет ли, или холодит, как транспортаторный. 

Узнать ему не удалось. 

Внезапно Пайк оказался на полу, удивленно чертыхаясь — Кирк пытался вырвать фазер из его пальцев. Несмотря на оторопь, Спок воспользовался случаем и кинулся на Пайка, стараясь прижать его к полу. 

Когда ему это удалось, Спок обернулся к Кирку и вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с дулом фазера. Но тот был направлен не на него, и когда тело капитана растворилось, оставив после себя лишь запах жженого озона на пальцах, Спок упал на пол. 

Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на Кирка, и тот, уже осознанно, направил фазер на него. 

Спок готов был признать, что в мире нет логики. Нет порядка, нет смысла. И, уж конечно, нет нравственности. 

Но тогда что такое жизнь, и какова его цель в ней? Глядя в дикие карие глаза своего нежданного спасителя и на фазер, направленный ему в лицо, Спок принял решение. 

— Я последую за вами, капитан — если вы примете меня.

Кирк пока не доверяет ему, нет, но со временем это пройдет. 

И возможно — возможно — из жизни Спока все-таки выйдет толк.


End file.
